


Free Cookies!

by cxmetecti



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxmetecti/pseuds/cxmetecti





	Free Cookies!

I know everyone always wants a cookie, but how about a carrot? They improve your eyesight! Have one! Eek sorry no cookies for you! I don’t want you to get sick alright? Thanks! <3

is holding carrot (i can't put emojis) <(‘v’<) 

People usually want cookies but I don’t give cookies, I don’t like giving them because they get people sick! You need to be healthy! - Comet! <3


End file.
